υηα sεxч sοяρяεsα
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: Lemon... Shika como todo hombre, sufre de algunas... fantasías... ¿Que sucede si Ino, se entera en que consiste una de ellas? ¿esta dispuesta la rubia en ayudar a su sexy vago?... ¡Fic, por un mundo con más ShikaIno!


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto.

Creo que me estoy convirtiendo en una devota de escribir Lemmon aunque todavía me fallen un poco jeje… Además hay un hecho muy razonable, la práctica hace al maestro ¿no?

**Dedicado **a** Ellie-Kino… **Linda, por que estoy segura de que no somos las únicas pervertidas!! ^^U

**Gracias por leer**

* * *

υηα sεxч sοяρяεsα**.**

**Capítulo Único.**

**-**

**-**

-"Con esto terminado, podré mandarle el regalo a Shika"- decía Ino con una sonrisa, se encontraba en la cocina rodeada de chocolate en barra, chocolate en polvo, polvos de hornear, mantequilla, cacahuate en trozos, papel para envolver, una caja y listón de color blanco.

¿El motivo? Bueno, ella era una mujer complaciente por lo que le iba idear una muy buena noche a su querido marido que se había ido a trabajar con toda la pereza del mundo. Sonrió. Bueno, el ver pereza en Shikamaru era algo normal, y algo que ella en secreto adoraba.

Su sexy vago problemático.

Por que después de tato tiempo juntos, Ino había llegado a la conclusión de que ahí, en su relación, el problemático era Shikamaru y no ella. Por que si no fuera de esa manera, ella no hubiera estado toda la tarde en la cocina preparándole una problemática sorpresa a su esposo para cuando llegara a casa esa noche.

Ese día le había tocado vigilar la entrada a Konoha, y le pedía a Kami que su amigo Chouji no se encontrara con él, por que si no la sorpresa, no sería completamente para Shika.

Le había preparado unas deliciosas trufas de chocolate espolvoreadas con chocolate en polvo y cacahuate. Las envolvió con cuidado y las metió en la pequeña caja que tenía a un lado, también coloco una pequeña nota para después tapar la caja y hacerle un moño con el pequeño trozo de listón blanco.

Listo.

Salió de la casa y se encamino a hacía dónde se encontraba Shikamaru trabajando... o durmiendo, dependiendo de la tolerancia que mostrará su compañero. A lo lejos vio que efectivamente, Shikamaru estaba dormitando en su silla mientras que Naruto, su compañero ese día, tragaba Ramen sin prestar atención en nada. Estaba a punto de acercarse cuando tropezó con algunos niños que estaban jugando y una idea más, iluminó su mente.

Así que después de un pequeño intercambio de palabras y unas cuantas monedas destinadas a ser cambiadas por dulces, los niños se encargaron de entregarle el presente a Shikamaru que los miraba extrañado, mientras ella se ocultaba para observar a distancia. Shikamaru preguntó algo, y ante la respuesta de los niños, el comenzó a buscar a alguien con la mirada.

Probablemente a ella, por lo que decidió que era mejor irse a su casa de una vez. Todavía tenia que limpiar la cocina, preparar la cena- que dudaba fuera ingerida esa noche-, y por supuesto, preparar la segunda parte de la sorpresa. Por que ella era una mujer de muchas mañas y se había enterado de cual era la fantasía de su amado marido Y ella como buena esposa se la concedería.

Para deleite de él, y ¿por que no? De ella también.

Si la fantasía de Shikamaru era una noche con una seductora pelirroja como compañera de cama, pero no podía cumplirla por no querer serle infiel a su esposa.

Ella se lo concedería.

--

--

-

Shikamaru caminaba extrañado hacía su casa, mientras contemplaba y comía las deliciosas trufas que su esposa le había mandado esa tarde. Un comportamiento muy extraño a sus ojos, si era sincero.

Por que ese día no les tocaba festejar nada, ¿verdad? Se preguntó con un poco de temor creciente en su pecho.

¿San Valentín? No, eso se festejaba en Febrero, y estaban en Marzo. Descartado.

¿Cumpleaños? No, sus cumpleaños eran en Septiembre, y estaban en Marzo. Descartado.

¿Aniversario de bodas? No, tampoco; se habían casado en Enero, estaban en Marzo, así que tampoco era eso. Descartado.

¿Navidad? Definitivamente una opción patético, estaban en Marzo no en diciembre.

¿Aniversario de novios? Si su memoria no fallaba, se habían hecho novios un 24 de Junio, y de nuevo, estaban en Marzo. Descartado.

¿Cualquier otra celebración que se le ocurriera festejar a la problemática Ino? No que él recordara, por que estaban en Marzo. En Marzo no celebraban nada más que no fuera el inició de la primavera.

¿Verdad?

¡Necesitaba ayuda! O que Kami lo iluminara y pudiera dar con el secreto que escondía ese regalo, por que si llegaba a casa y ese día festejaban algo e Ino se daba cuenta que se le había olvidado por no llevar un regalo para conmemorar tan importante día, no sería capaz de soportar los reproches de su querida, problemática, dulce y algo siniestra esposa.

Se detuvo delante de la casa, aún sin haber descubierto el misterio, y no podía retrasar más el momento por que en la nota, Ino había escrito expresamente un: _"No cierres tus ojos para lo que te tengo de sorpresa, es mejor que los tengas bien abiertos_... _No llegues tarde a casa"._

Y si Ino había organizado algo, había un noventa y nueve por ciento de probabilidades de que se tratara por que festejaban algo, y el problema es que él no recordaba que podía ser.

Demonios.

Tragando saliva y sopesando las posibilidades de salir sin un golpe en la cabeza debido a su descuido, abrió la puerta de la casa con precaución, y entro. No se veía nada fuera de lo común en la casa, por lo que suspiro. Comenzó a caminar por el corredor, cuando de pronto se detuvo en seco ante lo que veían sus ojos.

Delante de el con una sonrisa sensual se encontraba una mujer pelirroja con un sexy vestido dorado pegado al cuerpo que apenas y llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. Su piel se veía suave y sus labios sensuales. Y todo empezó a hacer click en su cabeza.

Ojos celestes.

Ino.

Su esposa.

Antes rubia.

Ahora pelirroja.

Y él enfrente de ella.

Anonadado.

Y con una sonrisa estúpida.

Ino se acerco a él con una sonrisa, mientras movía sus caderas provocativamente. Shikamaru no le quitaba los ojos de encima en ningún momento, atento al movimiento de caderas que hacía la ahora pelirroja. El hombre sintió que un prominente bulto hacía acto de presencia en su entrepierna y cerró los ojos, mientras trataba de descubrir como volver a respirar, casi convencido de que cuando abriera los ojos, su esposa estaría delante de él, rubia como siempre y con una mirada molesta ante su ensimismamiento, dejando la imagen de la mujer pelirroja en frente de él, como una de sus fantasías menos esperadas en el lugar menos esperado.

De pronto sintió unos brazos enrollarse en su cuello, mientras Ino susurraba en su oído...

-No cierres tus ojos para lo que te tengo de sorpresa... es mejor que los tengas bien abiertos- exclamo con voz lenta.

Y abrió los ojos, ahora entendiendo el secreto que se escondía tras la palabra sorpresa. Ino cumpliendo una de sus fantasías.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Shikamaru en tono serio como si hablara con una extraña, mientras sus manos tomaban vida propia y empezaban a recorrer la cintura de Ino sobre el vestido. No sabía como demonios esa mujer con la que Kami lo había bendecido, había descubierto una de sus fantasías. Y si Ino quería jugar con fuego... pues bien, él iba a darle fuego.

-Esto es un pequeño regalo, señor Nara- respondió Ino, adivinando lo que su querido vago proponía. Se alejo un poco de él-. No irá a decirme que esta rechazándolo, ¿verdad?

-Mi esposa puede llegar en cualquier momento- dijo Shikamaru, que a pesar de lo dicho, se acerco de nuevo a la "desconocida", tomándola por la cintura acercándola a él.

-Por eso no se preocupe, señor Nara- respondió Ino en el oído de Shikamaru, acariciando a su vez el pecho del hombre-. Yo ya me encargue de ella… No nos molestara en algún tiempo.

Y terminando de decir esto, Ino comenzó a besar a Shikamaru mientras sus dedos se entretenían jugando en el pecho del hombre. Shikamaru tomo a Ino firmemente por la cintura con una mano, mientras que la otra se paseaba por los cabellos pelirrojos y su nariz de deleitaba con el aroma de la mujer.

Estuvieron besándose lo que para ellos fue una eternidad antes de separarse en busca del aire tan anhelado. Compartían suspiros y jadeos, por que aún cuando sus bocas estaban hinchadas y a pocos milímetros la una de la otra, sus manos no podían decir lo mismo. Shikamaru tenían entre sus manos el delicioso trasero de la pelirroja, masajeándolo suavemente mientras que la mujer se encargaba de acariciar el pecho del hombre.

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos a un lugar más cómodo, señor Nara- la mujer se separo de él, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con dirección a las habitaciones, pero Shikamaru la alcanzo a mitad de camino, deteniéndola a la mitad de las escaleras.

-No seas tan impaciente- Shikamaru la tomo de nuevo por la cintura, levantándola un poco, para que las intimidades de ambos entraran en contacto, lo que provoco que ambos soltaran un pausado gemido. Disfrutando el momento.

Disfrutando la nueva experiencia.

Cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras, el castaño hizo que la mujer se apoyara en la pared, mientras que él, con algo de resistencia, quito sus manos del cuerpo de la oji-deleste, para colocarlas a ambos lado de la cabeza de su acompañante, para frustración de ella. Se separo.

-¿Qué es lo que pretende, señor Nara?- susurró atrevidamente-. ¿Acaso no le gusta tocarme?

Shikamaru comenzó a besar su mano con lentitud, la muñeca, su palma, los dedos, lamiendo con exquisita lentitud… haciéndole el amor a su mano.

-Es fantástico tocarte, así como besarte- murmuro cerca de su oído, concentrándose en su aroma-. ¿Sabías que un beso, es capaz de logar más que satisfacción momentánea? ¿Más que una simple sensación de plenitud en momentos efímeros y de cierta manera pasajeros? Se puede tener con un beso un banquete completo y no solo guarnición, por así decirlo.

-¿Exactamente a que se refiere?- suspiró la pelirroja, cerrando los ojos, conciente de la cercanía de Shikamaru.

-Apuesto lo que quieras, a que soy capaz de hacerte llegar al orgasmo- dijo con lentitud, sus ojos brillaban con diversión y felicidad, imaginándose del banquete que iba a tener-, sólo con un beso.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, para después sonreír de forma desafiante.

-Y yo te apuesto lo que quieras a que no lo logras.

-Eso es un reto. Te voy a llevar a un orgasmo sin tocarte- sentenció Shikamaru, que después de contar con la aprobación se inclino para tomar posesión de los labios de la mujer, que en realidad se esperaba un eso tórrido, excitante, exigente.

Pero fue todo lo contrario. Shikamaru tomo los labios de la mujer con delicadeza, en un beso románticamente lento. La pelirroja en esos momentos ya se arrepentía de haber aceptado esa situación, ya que su cuerpo anhelaba que Shikamaru la tocara. Todo el cuerpo, en busca de sensaciones más placenteras. Shikamaru tomo el labio inferior de su acompañante entre sus labios, mordiéndolo suavemente para después regresar a besos sencillos, sin profundizar en ningún momento. A esas alturas la mujer se moría por deslizar las manos por el cuello de Shikamaru, por el pecho, por el cabello, por todas partes, obligarlo a profundizar el beso; pero al final decidió mantenerse fiel al reto, por lo que al igual que el castaño, en contra de su voluntad, dirigió sus manos a su espalda, aplastándolas entre su cuerpo y la pared para evitar caer en la tentación.

Muchos decían que la mejor manera de librarse de la tentación era caer en ella, pero se equivocaban. A veces era verdaderamente placentero luchar contra la tentación. Como en esos momentos.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Shikamaru por fin profundizo el beso, rozando con su boca la de la pelirroja, lanzando los dos un gemido.

-"Ya era hora"- pensó la mujer mientras que su cuerpo, comenzaba a buscar la forma de tener un contacto más intimo con el cuerpo del castaño. Pero al percatarse a último momento de lo que iba a hacer, se ordeno a sí misma separarse, y concentrarse en el beso.

Glorioso momento.

Que Kami bendijera a ese hombre, era un experto en el arte de besar. Con experiencia, habilidoso amante que sabía como aplicar sus conocimientos en el arte de la seducción. La beso una y otra vez… besos largos y húmedos, mientras movía su lengua en una danza excitante.

Mientras los besos transcurrían la mente de la ahora pelirroja la llevo a imaginarse esa lengua, realizando esas acciones, en otras partes de su cuerpo. En su cuello, jugando con sus pechos, enterrándose en el interior de sus muslos.

Estaba frustrada.

Se sentía caliente… Sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltar, a pesar de estar en un espacio relativamente amplio. Necesitaba las manos de Shikamaru en su cuerpo, y las necesitaba ya. Por unos instantes cruzó por su mente la idea de auto acariciarse, pero la desecho rápidamente, ya que quería que fuera el mismo Shikamaru quién se encargara de aliviar su deseo. Por lo que sin importarle, decidió al final romper la principal regla impuesta y con sus manos en la cintura del hombre, lo acerco a ella, pegando sus cuerpos. Y a Shikamaru pareció no importarle que ella tomara esa decisión.

Shikamaru soltó un hondo gemido, ante la acción de la mujer, pero no abandono su tarea de devorar su boca, por el contrario, parecía que incluso ponía más empeño en su labor. De manera instintiva, ambos comenzaron a frotar sus intimidades en busca de más placer, sin la intervención de las manos.

Y al final el orgasmo fue asombroso, casi podía jurar que era el mejor de toda su vida.

-Si…- siseo Shikamaru-. Eso es... Pero rompimos una regla, era sin ningún tipo de contacto, y nosotros lo tuvimos- comentó Shikamaru, conciente de la unión de sus caderas-. Has hecho trampa.

-¿A eso quién le importa? Problemático. Yo nunca prometí no tocarte y nuestras manos no participaron- argumentó la mujer mientras le sonreía al hombre-. Y fue de lo mejor.

-Pero para el siguiente, deseo verte- y sin más el castaño tomo en brazos a la chica, para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Es usted un pervertido, señor Nara- dijo la mujer mientras jugueteaba con su cabello.

Como respuesta el hombre la beso, profundamente. Obviamente ya no necesitaba ningún juego preeliminar. Aún así la mujer se coloco sobre Shikamaru mientras decía:

-Eso que acaba de pasar hace unos momentos, fue excitante. Pero hasta ahora solo he disfrutado yo. Creo que debemos encargarnos de algo.

Y sin más comenzó a desvestir al hombre que se encontraba a su completa Mercer. Más rápido de lo esperado ambos se encontraban desnudos. Shikamaru acariciaba como un autentico poseso la espalda y las caderas de la mujer, mientras la pelirroja se mecía suavemente sobre él.

Shikamaru giro sobre la cama, para comenzar a besar el cuello de la mujer, que inmediatamente rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Shikamaru, indicándole que estaba preparada. El hombre envistió con firmeza a la mujer, mientras ambos gemían. Comenzando un placentero vaivén.

-Shika… más rápido- susurro Ino, que a esas alturas ya había dejado a un lado la farsa del sexo entre extraños.

-Si… tranquila- gimió Shikamaru-. Sólo disfruta.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, rodeados de suspiros, gemidos y jadeos, ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo, dejándose caer sobre la cama completamente agotados, tratando de recuperar la respiración perdida. Después de unos minutos, Ino se incorporo de nuevo sobre Shikamaru, y con lentitud empezó a despojarse de la peluca pelirroja, dejando caer sus hermosas hebras de cabello rubio. Shikamaru sonrió.

-Para la próxima deberíamos intentar con una peluca azabache, o castaña- dijo divertido mientras recibía un pequeño golpe por parte de Ino.

-Eres un pervertido Shikamaru- trato de mostrarse indignada la mujer-. Pero uno muy lindo- y le dio un dulce beso en la boca.

Trato de levantarse de la cama, mientras argumentaba el tener hambre, pero Shikamaru no se lo hizo tan fácil, ya que a la menor oportunidad la tomo en brazos.

-Yo también tengo hambre, Ino. Y no precisamente de comida- y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, mientras la recostaba en la cama- Gracias, Ino.

-De nada, mi sexy problemático- respondió la mujer mientras enredaba sus manos en el cuello de Shikamaru y lo acercaba a ella.

Definitivamente, sería una noche de lo más larga.

* * *

_Hola gente!! Ahh me quedo un poco más largo de lo que esperaba y con menos contenido del que imaginaba… ¿es raro? No si se trata de mí ^^U_ … _La verdad es que creo haberlo escrito en tiempo record, estaba dormida y me levante a las once de la noche con la idea en mente, y decidí aprovechar para escribirla, ya que si la dejaba para después se me iba a olvidar y termine de escribirlo a la una de la mañana… Se, créanme que eso es todo un record para mí ¬¬ jaja… Debemos recordar que Shika es todo un hombre y como hombre, tiene sus fantasías… e Ino le hizo realidad una, eso fue sexy ya que cayeron en la idea de un juego, pretendiendo ser desconocidos… La verdad a mi en lo personal me gusto, espero que a ustedes también y me lo hagan saber… supongo que se dieron cuenta de que casi siempre a lo largo de juego, mantuve a Ino como "la mujer" o "la pelirroja"… Básicamente lo hice para acentuar el hecho de que se suponía eran desconocidos… sin más me despido agradeciéndoles el tiempo que dedican leyendo mis fics… Gracias de verdad, espero sus comentarios… Saludos y buena vibra…_

_**Ilusion-chan**_


End file.
